


Tears

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Inspired by Clean Bandit's "Tears" ft. Louisa JohnsonEngagement, Cheating, Crying, Pregnancy... Levi has put you through it all. How will you handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first songfic so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own the song, but I do own the work!

 *Levi’s POV*

I walked into the club I had met (f/n) at. It looked the same as always, bartenders tending to the customers with a smile, the hosts and hostesses running around, the waiters and waitresses delivering food, the singer on the stage… I sat towards the back of the club, angling my chair so I would see (f/n) perfectly. She was dressed in black pants that hugged her figure perfectly and a light purple button-up shirt with the top three buttons exposing her large chest that I’ve always loved.

“Sir, would you care for anything from the bar?” I looked away from her form and towards the waitress.

“I’ll take the usual with three shots.” She nodded and walked to the bar.

She returned and placed my drink on the table in front of me. I looked at the pale white drink. I picked it up and sniffed it. Vodka, the usual. I brought it to my lips and sipped. The drink was bitter and sour, but it fit my life right now.

Everyone began clapping and my attention was focused on the stage. (f/n) took the microphone in her hand and fixed her hair with the other. She had her(h/l) (h/c) hair pulled into a high ponytail and curled it. A smirk played across my lips. That’s the way she looked when I met her. She looked out into the crowd a soft smile on her face. Until her (e/c) eyes locked with my steel ones. Her smile turned into a smirk and she turned to the band. Music started playing and she opened her mouth.

 

**“I tried hard to make you want me**

**But we’re not supposed to be…”** she started.

 

My eyes widened. I knew what she was doing.

_‘ “Levi, you’re here again! I always see you when it’s my turn to sing!” I smiled at the taller girl. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail and it was curled. She had beautiful (e/c) eyes that matched her equally beautiful (h/c) hair. “I enjoy listening to you sing.” After our fifth encounter, we met after she was done singing. I took her out to eat and then I took her home. That’s how our relationship began. It was wonderful, she’s been the best girlfriend that I ever had and I planned on making her my wife, so I proposed.’_

 

**“And the truth will always haunt me**

**Even though it set me free.”**

 

She was avoiding eye contact with me.

_‘ I looked at the girl underneath me. She had her legs tightly wrapped around my waist, her nails digging into my back alongside the ones that I had accumulated the other night. I pulled at her ginger locks, increasing what we already felt. “Dammit, Petra, dig any deeper and you’re going to touch my spine,” I growled. She let out a yelp as my pace increased. Suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood (f/n). Her face held no emotion, but her eyes told stories. “Petra? Levi?” she whispered. I pulled away from Petra and turned to (f/n), my eyes wide. “(f/n), babe, I can explain!” She stood there, her eyes devoid of any emotion. “Please, both of you, get out.” Her voice was soft, and it shook a little. She stood by the door and waited until Petra and I left the house, leaving her all alone. ’_

 

**“And my tears flow like the ocean**

**As they floated in the breeze**

**They were falling in slow motion**

**And they brought me to my knees.”**

 

She looked me dead in the eyes, glaring at me with a smile of her face. I took a long pull off my drink. It stung with the taste of lime and I grunted, trying to deal with the taste of bitterness and regret.

 

**“You’re haunting me, taunting me all in my brain**

**Turn off the light and now all that remains**

**Fills me with doubt**

**And I’m shouting your name out loud.”**

 

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped off the stage, walking around the club.

 

**“Why do you wanna put me through the pain?**

**I get the feeling I’ll never escape**

**I can’t hide away from the shame of you”**

 

I can only imagine all the shame she went through. She received the relentless teasing from everyone that knew about Petra and me. I can see it in her eyes. I hurt her by defending Petra instead of (f/n). To make things worse, she was pregnant…

 

**“Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow**

**You won’t bring me down**

**And I’ll get over you**

**These tears will get me through**

**And I’ll get over you”**

 

_‘ I had stayed home from work today, needing to patch things up with (f/n). I woke up earlier than usual and went downstairs to make some of her favorite food for breakfast, French toast. I gently opened the door and stopped when I heard sobs. Her hand gripped the pillow tighter and her sobs continued. I sighed as I walked down the stairs. It was two weeks ago when she walked in me with Petra, but she still didn’t talk to me or show any emotion towards me. ’_

 

**“I’ll get over you**

**I’ll get over you**

**I’ll get over you**

**I’ll get over you”**

 

I tsked to myself. She was trying to make a point and the shitty point was working. I slammed my cup down on the table and waved my waitress over, asking for another. She quickly hurried to get the drink and gently placed it on the table in front of me. Was (f/n) really going to embarrass me right now?

 

**“When did you lose your emotion?**

**When did you become so cruel?**

**And if you want to cut me open**

**Says a thousand words ‘bout you”**

 

_‘ I received a call from the Trost Hospital. “Captain Levi, (f/n) is going into labor!” I sighed and hung up the phone looking at Petra that sat on my desk. “She’s in labor, Petra. I have to go.” I fixed my shirt and put my tie on. Petra pulled down her skirt. “Levi, why don’t you just stay with me?” she cooed. “(f/n) hasn’t talked to you in four weeks. Wouldn’t you rather be here with me instead of with (f/n) before you go off to fight the Titans?” She placed a hand under my chin, wanting me to stay. I buckled and left (f/n) to give birth all alone. ’_

 

**“And in time I know you’ll leave me**

**Like a distant memory**

**I know love can be so easy**

**If I start by loving me, oh”**

 

She smiled and looked at her hand. Did she have a ring on her finger? I couldn’t see as she turned and made her way through the tables closest to the stage. I glared at her form and took a large gulp of my drink.

 

**“You’re haunting me, taunting me all in my brain**

**Turn off the light and now all that remains**

**Fills me with doubt**

**And I’m shouting your name out loud**

**Why do you wanna put me through the pain?**

**I get the feeling I’ll never escape**

**I can’t hide away from the shame of you”**

 

She started dancing around the tables, getting a few guys involved, just because she knew it would piss me off. My eyes shot to the door to my left as someone walked in. It was Jean Kirchstein. I forgot that I was actually the older one of the two of us. I met (f/n) when she came to the military in the 104th Training Corps.

 

**“Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow**

**You won’t bring me down**

**And I’ll get over you”**

 

Her eyes locked with Kirchstein and I noticed a blush dance across her face. I growled at the two and finished my drink. The waitress immediately took my glass and went to bring me another one.

 

**“I’ll get over you**

**I’ll get over you**

**I’ll get over you”**

 

I slammed my fist against the table. I got the fucking point! Now she was rubbing it in. She was smiling, enjoying her victory over me. This embarrassment was worse than being chased by those unicorn-loving Military Police.

 

**“Tears on the ground, rain at my window**

**The pain washes out**

**And I’ll get over you**

**These tears will get me through**

**And I’ll get over you”**

 

_‘ Four weeks since our son was born, four weeks since I returned to Petra, six weeks since (f/n) walked in on us. I came home, trying to hide the scent of Petra’s perfume on my clothes. **“I’ll get over you.”** She sat at the window, gazing out at the rain as she held our son. Her eyes slid to me and then back to the window. She was tired and I could see the puffiness and redness around her eyes. “Hey,” I said. She looked away from me and back towards the window. **“I’ll get over you.”** A lone tear ran down her cheek. “Where have you been Levi? I’m raising Laito all by myself.” I sighed as I walked into the bathroom. I wasn’t up for her or the moody weather outside. **“I’ll get over you.”** ’_

 

**“I don’t need you to call me tonight (I’ll get over you)**

**I don’t need you to see if I’m alright (I’ll get over you)**

**You left me, so leave me, I’m fine**

**I’ll be here getting on with my life”**

 

 _‘ She left the house! I ran a hand through my hair as I called her phone multiple times, needing to know where she and our son went. “What do you want?” she asked as she finally answered. “(f/n), you can’t just leave the house!” “Levi, please don’t call me. Don’t call tonight or anymore.” What? “(f/n), you have me worried. Where are you two? Are you guys somewhere safe?” “You don’t need to know. I’m alright.” My hands clenched into fists. “Why did you leave me, (f/n)?” “You left first, right? Just go back to Petra. This relationship isn’t worth the fight.” She sounded so cold, so distant. Was this my doing? I heard a male voice in the background and instantly went quiet. “What are you doing with that guy, (f/n)? You’re MY fiancée!” The line went silent. “I’m getting on with my life. Also, look on the bed.” She hung up and I looked to the bed. There was her ring that I had proposed to her with._ ’

 

**“Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow**

**You won’t bring me down (I’ll get over you)**

**Rain in the window, the pain washes out**

**I’ll get over you”**

 

She never did walk by my table. She walked back on the stage, a giant smile plastered on her beautiful face. Oh man… I missed that smile. I needed another drink. This time, the waitress brought me water, not wanting me to get drunk.

 

**“Tears on the ground, rain at my window**

**The pain washes out**

**And I’ll get over you**

**Oh, yeah, I’ll get over you**

 

**I’ll get over…**

**I’ll get over you”**

 

She finished singing and placed the microphone back. She jumped off the stage and ran into the arms of Kirchstein. I sighed as she hugged him tightly. Now was the last chance I would possibly get. I needed to plead for her to come back. I stood and walked over to the other two.

“(f/n). Kirchstein.” She turned around and looked at me.

“What do you want?” she hissed.

“I’m done with Petra. I want you back. I realized I fucked up and I hurt you a lot. Just give me one more chance.” She tilted her head up, looking down at me.

“I’m over you.”

She walked past me, not seeing the tears that were falling just for her.


End file.
